wedding dress
by love-hearth
Summary: "ahi se encontraba mi amada, tan bella como siempre, su vestido blanco solo resaltaba lo hermosa que era, pero el que estaba junto a ella... no era yo... no podia hacer nada... era tarde         ya la habia perdido"  mi primer fic con occ spero y guste


Un joven de cabello azabache se encontraba cabizbajo en su piano, intentando componer una melodía para este día, recordando el porqué lo hacía. Le vinieron las imágenes de una hermosa chica cabello negro con reflejos violetas y unos hermosos ojos dorados/jade, realmente únicos como ella y unas palabras acompañadas: "_sasuke-kun espero puedas hacerlo significaría mucho para mí"_, finalizando la oración con una bella y dulce sonrisa.

Y es que el haría cualquier cosa por ella, ya que es la persona quien más ama: kumiko hymura, su amiga, su confidente, su primer amor desde la infancia, era la única razón por la que el intentaba encontrar una melodía solo para ella.

**Algunos dicen que esto no acaba hasta que acaba**

**Supongo que realmente termino ahora**

**Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir**

**Escucha**

Al tener finalizada su canción se dedico a vestirse y prepararse para ir a la iglesia, donde todos sus amigos estarían reunidos en este día tan especial, al terminar de arreglarse soltó un bufido con pesadez y se dispuso a dirigirse donde lo esperaban.

**Cuando tienes una pelea con él a veces lloras**

**Y te sientes triste y deprimida...empecé a tener esperanza**

**Mi corazón dolía secretamente**

Iba manejando su BMW color negro y con la cubierta abierta dejando que la suave brisa despeinara su cabellera, mientras llegaba a un semáforo que marcaba el alto unos recuerdos le llegaron a su mente.

**Entonces solo un indicio de tu sonrisa podía hacerme sentir bien otra vez**

**Para evitar que supieras que sentía por ti**

Estaban juntos sentados en un sofá escuchando música, en lo que la habitación se llenaba de sus risas uno con un audífono en la oreja de cada uno.

Kumiko: me encantan las melodías pop, pero más las baladas- decía escuchando las canciones.

Sasuke: hmp, prefiero el rock y una que otra canción clásica-con media sonrisa en su rostro- las baladas son tan cursis-decía con la intensión de molestarla.

Kumiko: ¡como se te ocurre decir eso!, no son cursis- decía con un puchero- además que me dices de las baladas que tienes en tu computadora ¿eh?-mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Sasuke: ahh… pues…eso… es que… hmp que te importa- volteando su rostro para otro lado para que no viera el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que ella soltaba una dulce carcajada.

**Porque entonces nos podríamos separar**

**Contenía mi respiración, mordía mis labios**

**Oh, por favor déjalo y ven conmigo**

Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica surcaba sus labios, en lo que otro recuerdo asomaba su mente.

Al parecer iban de campamento, estaban sentados arriba de una jeep mirando el cielo y sonriendo platicando sobre sus vidas.

Kumiko: algún día me gustaría viajar por el mundo, ser una gran fotógrafa y capturar los mejores momentos de mi vida ¿crees que se imposible para mi sasuke-kun?-preguntaba un poco indecisa acerca de su futuro.

Sasuke: sería imposible si te lo impides tu misma, debes estar segura de lo que quieres y conseguirlo con tu mayor esfuerzo hasta lograrlo-decía con seguridad en su voz.

Kumiko: si, tienes razón-decía mostrándole una dulce sonrisa- y ¿tu? ¿Qué te gustaría tener en tu vida?-preguntándole. Y el tan solo se le quedo viendo un buen rato.

Sasuke: te lo diré algún día- decía recostándose apoyando su cabeza con sus brazos y con media sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Kumiko: que malo eres- decía como una niña que no le dicen un secreto.

**Nena por favor no tomes su mano**

**Porque deberías ser mi chica**

**He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo**

**Por favor mírame ahora**

Regresando al presente, se dio cuenta del que el semáforo ya estaba en verde y prosiguió con su camino, al llegar a la iglesia se estaciono y bajo del auto observando a su alrededor la mayoría de sus amigos estaban ahí hasta toparse con su mejor amigo, un rubio imperactivo de ojos azules vestido para la ocasión junto con una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y ojos color perla.

Naruto: hey teme, al fin llegas ya nos preguntábamos donde te habías metido-decía con su siempre alegría- se supone que eres la estrella el día de hoy- mientras lo saludaba con una palmada en el hombro.

Sasuke: hmp, nunca cerraras tu boca ¿verdad dobe?- decía igual de forma burlesca- terminaba unos cuantos detalles, pero ya estoy aquí ¿no?-decía con arrogancia-hola hinata- saludando a la pareja de su amigo.

Hinata: buenas tardes sasuke-kun, que bueno que hayas llegado- decía con su siempre cortesía y dulzura, mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su pareja- me parece que kumiko-chan preguntaba por ti-decía pues hinata era una de las acompañantes que estaba con su amiga.

Naruto: tiene razón teme, mejor ve a buscarla- decía apoyando a su pareja.

**Cuando la música suene daras tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el**

**Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase**

**Vestido de novia que llevas**

**Chica, vestido de novia que llevas**

Buscaba por todas parte hasta dar con un pequeño cuarto, donde estaba con sus amigas dándole los últimos toques, pero para el ya estaba perfecta, se le veía feliz y emocionada hasta que volteo para encontrarse con los ojos del azabache, esta le sonrió y le saludo y el hizo lo mismo, para después dirigirse hacia él, se veía preciosa con ese vestido blanco con holanes alrededor de la larga falda que hacia resaltar el vestido, mientras un moño en forma de una rosa blanca decoraba una parte del pecho de kumiko y también de su cintura, mientras estaba maquillada levemente con tonos naturales, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mostrando una bella sonrisa, llevando su cabello suelto peinado onduladamente hasta media espalda ya que normalmente lo tiene lizo, decorando su cabeza con una pequeña tiara sujetando un velo que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura.

Kumiko: sasuke-kun ya me estabas preocupando, no te había visto por ningún lado- decía tímida y preocupada a la vez- m…me… ¿me veo bien? ¿No luzco exagerada?- preguntaba nerviosa.

Sasuke: kumiko… luces, preciosa, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo- se quedo mudo mostrando un poco de inseguridad- todo va a salir bien- mostrándole una sonrisa sincera lo que muy pocas veces asía.

Kumiko: gracias sasuke-kun-mostrando felicidad resaltando su sonrojo.

Pero toda esa felicidad que la chica le había causado al azabache se había derrumbado al escuchar la voz de un chico vestido elegantemente con traje negro y una rosa roja en su pecho al cual consideraba como a unos de sus mejores amigos.

**Ese no soy yo...**

**Vestido de novia**

**Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no**

¿?: Sasuke que bueno que llegaste, creíamos que no llegarías-decía posando a un lado de la ojidorado y tomándola por la cintura-¿Cómo empezaríamos nuestra boda sin nuestra estrella musical?- mientras observaba a su futura esposa con ojos de amor.

Sasuke: Hmp, ya estoy aquí neji, eso es lo que importa- mirando con recelo al hombre que le estaba quitando al amor de su vida. Desvió su mirada para evitar la escena que su ojidorado y el aperlado demostraban.

**Nunca supiste que sentía por ti**

**Y te odie por eso**

**A veces deseaba que fueras infeliz**

Los recuerdos que se le presentaron anteriormente fueron acompletandose por la presencia del chico de ojos perla, cuando escuchaban música:

Kumiko: ¡como se te ocurre decir eso!, no son cursis- decía con un puchero- además que me dices de las baladas que tienes en tu computadora ¿eh?-mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

Sasuke: ahh… pues…eso… es que… hmp que te importa- volteando su rostro para otro lado para que no viera el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que ella soltaba una dulce carcajada.

Neji: no tiene nada de malo gustar de ese tipo de canciones sasuke, no le hagas mucho a kumiko -detrás de kumiko tapándole los ojos.

Sasuke: no es por eso neji, pero gracias por tu apoyo, ya sé que está más loca cada día-siguiéndole el juego a neji.

Neji: lo sé- decía con una sonrisa burlona.

Kumiko: ¿COMO ME LLAMARON PAR DE TONTOS? Esta no se las perdono hmp- decía con sus mejillas infladas con un sonrojo, cruzándose de brazos y voltearse indignada, mientras que los 2 se reían a morir.

**Ahora no tengo más lágrimas para llorar**

**Cuando estoy conmigo mismo hablo de ti como si estuvieras aquí**

**Me he sentido tan inquieto cada noche**

Los recuerdos del campamento:

Kumiko: si, tienes razón-decía mostrándole una dulce sonrisa- y ¿tu? ¿Qué te gustaría tener en tu vida?-preguntándole. Y el tan solo se le quedo viendo un buen rato.

Sasuke: te lo diré algún día- decía recostándose apoyando su cabeza con sus brazos y con media sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Kumiko: que malo eres- decía como una niña que no le dicen un secreto.

Neji: ¿ahora qué sucede? ¿Te volvieron a pedir que modelaras kumiko?- decía burlesco-siempre haces esos pucheros cuando no quieres modelar o ir a la playa en bikini- decía en broma.

Sasuke: neji tiene razón, ¿cuándo te veremos con uno? Muchas chicas matarían por tener la figura que tú tienes y tú que la posees la desperdicias- decía dramático con una sonrisa arrogante.

Neji: este mundo es tan injusto- siguiendo el juego.

Kumiko: ya los 2 dejen de hablar de mi cuerpo ¡pervertidos!- sonrojada dándoles unos pequeños golpes a sus amigos.

**Quizás sabía que todo esto podía ocurrir**

**Cierro mis ojos y sueño en un sueño interminable**

**Por favor déjalo y ven conmigo**

Sumido en sus regresando a la realidad de golpe no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había puesto detrás del piano esperando el momento para tocar, todos estaban reunidos solo faltaba la novia, al momento las puertas de la iglesia se abrían dando paso a una bella novia sujetándose del brazo de su padre para entregarla a su futuro yerno.

**Nena, por favor no tomes su mano**

**Porque deberías ser mi chica**

Empezó la ceremonia lo que le fue una tortura al ojinegro, el solo podía observar inmuto y sordo a las palabras del padre hasta que escucho las que hizo que su corazón se volviera a partir en pedazos:_"acepto"_, escuchó decir a su pelinegra.

**He estado esperando por ti un largo tiempo**

**Por favor mírame ahora**

"_Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"_ escucho decir al padre y sin más que decir neji tomo delicadamente el rostro ahora de su amada esposa para luego posar sus labios con los de ella, brindándole un beso lleno de ternura, delicadez y amor. Sasuke no pudo aguantar esa escena así que volteo su rostro bruscamente evitando hacer una locura, aunque en el fondo su corazón le decía que lo hiciera.

**Cuando la música empiece darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el**

**Cuanto rece cada noche para que este día nunca llegase**

Cuando volvió su rostro a su lugar observo como kumiko le sonreía a neji con amor y ternura, para luego girar su rostro y encontrarse con la del azabache, dándole una sonrisa llena de alegría, dando a entender que podía empezar con su canción lo cual hizo dando inicio tocando las teclas del piano:

**Vestido de novia que llevas...**

**Chica, el vestido de novia que llevas**

**Ese no soy yo...**

**Vestido de novia**

**Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no**

**Por favor se feliz con él, con eso podre olvidarte**

**Por favor olvida lo miserable que me viste**

**Va a ser insoportablemente difícil para mí por un largo tiempo**

Empezó otro recuerdo, uno donde ella yacía en una cama al parecer se encontraba enferma ya que su respiración se veía agitada y sus mejillas más rojas de lo normal, mientras que su amigo ojinegro se encontraba al lado de ella, cuidándola en su casa colocándole en la frente un paño húmedo.

Al parecer resultaba el tratamiento que le otorgaba el azabache a la ojidorado, de quitar y humedecer el paño y colocársela en las partes de mayor calor, al notar la respiración de kumiko mas tranquila, supo que se había quedado, inconscientemente o no, se empezó a acercar a su rostro sintiendo su respiración en su rostro, rozando suavemente su labios para por fin depositar un suave beso, para luego separarse delicadamente.

Sasuke: te amo- susurro en su rostro para luego escuchar como la puerta se habría.

Neji: traje las medicinas sasuke ¿Cómo sigue?- preguntaba el chico preocupado mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa.

Sasuke: creo… que ya mejor neji- mientras media sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

La canción había llegado a su final gustando de todos, pero en realidad continuaba en su mente, mientras observaba como los _"esposos" _a la salida de la iglesia, lanzándoles pétalos de rosas, arroz y felicitándolos. En lo que considera el mayor de sus recuerdos se hacía presente en su cabeza.

**Pase mucho tiempo fantaseando**

**Y tenía una vida solitaria como un tonto**

**Ella todavía me mira y sonríe brillantemente**

Se encontraba observando a su ojisol hablando animadamente con sus amigas, era la fiesta de graduación que habían ido a celebrar a una discoteca de moda, cuando estaba seguro de su decisión se acerco a ella ignorando a las amigas de esta.

Kumiko: ah sasuke-kun ¿Qué su…-no pudo terminar ya que el la interrumpió.

Sasuke: acompáñame kumiko- decía tomándola de la mano y jalándola delicadamente para guiarla a un lugar lejos de la música, mostrando una cara de confusión en la joven y dejando a sus amigas con cara de sorpresa.

Sakura: ¿viste eso?- le decía a su rubia amiga.

Ino: si, ¿Qué querrá decirle?- se preguntaba la chica.

Hinata: e...es…pero nada malo- decía preocupada por su amiga.

La llevo a uno de los pasillos del lugar, estaban alejados de sus amigos, y el solo la observaba soltando suavemente su mano.

**Vestido de novia que llevas**

**Chica, el vestido de novia que llevas**

Kumiko: sasuke-kun ¿ocurre algo?-decía todavía confundida la chica.

Sasuke: si, si ocurre algo kumiko, y es muy importante-decía serio viéndola a los ojos.

Kumiko: sasuke-kun recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo, puedes decirme lo que sea- decía intentando animar a su amigo con una sincera sonrisa.

Sasuke: me alegra oír eso- empezando a meter su mano en su bolsillo-porque yo…-pero se callo al instante en que vio a su amigo ojiperla encontrándolos.

Neji: chicos aquí están, los estaba buscando-decía acercándose a ellos.

Kumiko: neji-kun ¿Qué pasa?- decía observando a su amigo curiosa.

Sasuke: si ¿para qué nos quieres?-decía ocultando su enojo por ser interrumpido.

Neji: bueno en realidad quería que tú fueras el primero en saber sasuke, ya que te considero como a uno de mis más preciados amigos-al ojinegro no le gusto como iban las cosas cuando el chico de cabello castaño volteo a ver a su kumiko- kumiko- decía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas sacando de su chaqueta un hermoso anillo de oro decorado con un diamante en forma de corazón colocándoselo en el dedo de la chica a lo que ella solo estaba sin habla- te amo ¿te casarías conmigo?-finalizo el chico, mientras que la chica tenía un sonrojo mostrando una sonrisa.

Kumiko: si, si quiero porque yo también te amo neji-kun- decía abrazando al pelicastaño, en cuanto a sasuke, se encontraba en silencio, escuchando como se le partía el alma y sintiéndose fuera de lugar- ay pero que desconsideración de mi parte-decía secándose las lagrimas de felicidad- sasuke-kun con toda esta emoción no te deje continuar ¿Qué querías decirme?-mientras observaba a su amigo.

Sasuke: nada, solo que…-soltando un bufido de resignación y tristeza- yo ya veía venir todo esto, felicidades chicos- decía haciendo un intento extremo de no golpear a su amigo y llevarse a su chica.

**Vestido de novia**

**Oh, el vestido de novia que llevas, oh no**

Nunca pudo olvidar ese día, después de aquello llego a su casa dejando salir toda su rabia, su furia, su tristeza, se repetía miles de veces que era un cobarde, un estúpido orgulloso que no pudo decir lo que sentía en el momento adecuado, el nunca tomaba, pero ese día sentía que eso quitaría una parte de su dolor, tampoco lloraba pero no podía soportarlo más, su dolor era tan grande que no le importaba si sus vecinos le llegasen a escuchar sus llantos.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza recordando todo, pero con la esperanza de que fuera una pesadilla.

Para su mala suerte le llego un mensaje de su amigo imperactivo con la noticia de que neji y kumiko se casarían (ya que a ellos se les dijo después) sintiendo como su alma se iba de su cuerpo nuevamente.

Pasaron las semanas y kumiko fue a hablar con sasuke pidiéndole como favor si podría tocar para ellos una canción el día de la boda, quería negarse, pero simplemente no podía, solo le dedico una sonrisa accediendo a su petición.

Observando desde lo lejos como su amada y el impostor que ocupaba su lugar recibían mas felicitaciones, no pudo evitar sacar algo de su bolsillo.

**Ese no soy yo**

**Oh, El vestido de novia que llevas, oh no**

Miraba atentamente el anillo que sostenía en su mano, un bello anillo de oro blanco decorado con un diamante en forma de una rosa, decorada en cada lado con 2 pequeñas perlas. Volvió a ver al a la que consideraba la dueña de ese anillo, después se dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar en silencio dejando caer el anillo.

_**Sasuke:"**__**Me tomara tiempo deshacerme de el amor que siento por ti... mientras lo logro… deja que te siga amando un poco más"**_

**FIN**


End file.
